Perfect Timing
by LadyGoddessofAnubis
Summary: Omegaverse; Jeremy never presented due to his brain trauma messing with his hormones, among other things. So of course it happens amid his coworkers that both have made it clear they're rather into him… MikeJerWill


Summary: Omegaverse; Jeremy never presented due to his brain trauma messing with his hormones, among other things. So of course it happens amid his coworkers that both have made it clear they're rather into him… MikeJerWill

Warnings: dub/noncon, knotting, pregnancy kink, spit roasting,

Notes: So this is canon divergence obviously. William's still a child killer, but he never got caught/forced into the spring lock suit so he never died. The animatronics are haunted, but not going after night guards. Scott's still alive due to this, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is ridiculously popular because of it.

Forgive me. I love Omegaverse shit okay?

Xxxxxx

"There are…complications. I'm sure you understand that you can't lose a whole section of your brain without there being drastic changes."

Jeremy's mother used to tell anyone who'd listen that her son would be an Alpha, just like his dad. Jeremy didn't know why it mattered honestly. Or were she even got the idea. In elementary school, he was a meek kid. He didn't have friends, more acquaintances, but he was also never picked on. Everyone knew him as the smart, quiet kid that really liked robots and could fix the pencil sharpener.

When his teachers breeched the subject of their eventual presentations, Jeremy thought he'd like to be a Beta. Alpha's were aggressive and loud and sounded like giant assholes (his dad was a prime example) and Omega's were soft and warm and made to be used. That's how the older kids talked about it when he ended up taking University classes for Engineering five years ahead of his time; they made obscene gestures with their hands and hips and laughed at the idea of collecting as many Omega's as possible.

He didn't want to be an asshole Alpha. And he was frightened at the idea of being collected as an Omega by someone that wanted to use him. A Beta was the safe choice then. Someone that could find someone to love them without strings attached, would have no expectations and he'd never have to worry about ruts or heats or children if he was lucky.

When he met Scott at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he saw the perfect example of a Beta. Scott was fun and oozed friendliness, and he talked nonstop about his wife, another Beta, that he loved more than anything and how they were getting ready to have a child. When he found out Jeremy was only 16, he took him under his wing, looking out for him. Scott made it clear that being a Beta was the ideal choice in their society.

And then, a few days into his new job as a Nightguard and part time Engineer at the pizzeria, he met his boss William Afton. He was…weird. Brazen and confident. Not loud, but still self-centered. He apparently decided Jeremy was his new charity case since he'd buy him food, clothes, loan him money if rent was short. Jeremy was honestly confused to _what_ William was. He didn't want to ask, he wanted to figure it out, but William broke all the core rules Jeremy knew.

"I dunno, bein' a Beta? Doesn't suit ya, Newbie." William mused at dinner once.

"He'd make an excellent Beta though, Will." Scott cut in, waving his fork at him. Jeremy glanced between them both. "Granted, I can see why your mom would say Alpha. You have that look to you when you get mad."

Jeremy gave him said look. "Ruts and heats are too much effort."

William laughed, long fingers playing with his drink. The younger male felt oddly embarrassed. "Fair enough. Always sucks when ya need an entire week off of work. Whatever you end up being, ya gonna make someone very happy."

There had been a glint in his eye when he smiled. Like William knew something Jeremy didn't. But Scott started talking about something else and William was quick to add to it and the topic dropped. Weeks passed, and Jeremy still couldn't figure his boss out. He couldn't be an Omega right? But the constant help…He couldn't be a Beta, William acted like he was above that. An Alpha…yet he never seemed to get angry. Jeremy had seen him get short with people but never did he lose his temper.

Finally Jeremy gave up. He trailed behind William as the man was looking over Mangle. The white fox kept glitching and twitching lately. He felt oddly defeated when he finally asked him what he was, torn between his curiosity and the rules he knew about the different dynamics. It didn't help that William had laughed at him either.

"Sorry, forgot ya can't smell it yet. I keep forgetting you're not presented yet."

"Whatever, just tell me." Jeremy grumbled.

William scratched at the scar on his neck as he shook his head. "Guess I been doin' a shitty job if ya can't tell, but…Alpha, Newbie. But I guess with ya bein' a kid, most Alpha's are all bark and likely insufferable. They honestly don't change much with age."

"…then why are you different?" He asked curiously.

"Dunno. Guess I'm just not that bothered by that kinda crap." He shrugged. "I try not to be like most Alphas. All a bunch of walkin' balls of testosterone and no brains, usually, ya know?"

Mangle began twitching behind him. It raised up and its yellow eyes tracked around the room until they landed on William. Jeremy made a split decision when it lunged. William was much larger than him so it ended up taking his entire momentum to push the man out of the way as the fox's jaws came down. He felt the plastic sharp teeth as it bit down on his forehead, piercing skin and he heard the cracking of bone as it went through his skull. He didn't recall anything else.

" _There are…complications. I'm sure you understand that you can't lose a whole section of your brain without there being drastic changes."_

Jeremy was in a coma for over four months. He woke up in the hospital alone, with a doctor quickly coming to talk to him. The next person he saw was his mom. She started yelling at a nurse when they told her the same thing they'd told him. Losing the entirety of the frontal lobe had some huge consequences and Jeremy saw them almost immediately when he threw his food tray at his mom to stop her shrieking, yelling himself about her having nothing to complain about.

The next person he saw was William. He didn't remember much about their talk. His memories of the days in the hospital were…hazy. All he knew was William visited almost every day to keep him company, and Scott would come now and then. His parents stopped coming after he ripped out his IV to try to use it to stab his dad, so he was left to rely completely on his coworkers.

Four month inside a hospital meant he was homeless. Scott explained that his parents had gotten everything from his apartment before it could be thrown out so he had his things still. And then to his utter shock, William gave him the keys to a house he'd bought. It was a small one story, an apparent 'bachelor pad' according to him.

"You have to at least let me pay you rent." Jeremy argued. He hated that he couldn't help moving his stuff in, he was on bedrest for awhile until he was healed up for surgery. "You can't give me a whole fucking house."

"Actually I can do whatever I want." William pointed out, giving a smug look. It fell a moment later. "Besides…this is the least I can do, kid. Not many people would save me like ya did."

"Don't make it into some big deal. And I think doing all this makes us even." He grumbled.

The older man scoffed at that. "That's up to me to decide, Newbie. And maybe once ya are healin' I'll consider it."

For months and months, that was Jeremy's life. Doctor visits, surgeries, testing, medication. Scott and William were the only thing keeping him going. He wasn't sure why, but William was there constantly, cooking him dinner, paying for everything, at one point helping him gag into a toilet when the medications mixed oddly. Scott said he must feel guilty but Jeremy didn't think so. There was another reason he kept doing these things for him.

And whatever those reasons were, Jeremy didn't care.

Xxxxxx

"I think Mr. Afton's into you."

Jeremy gave Fritz a glare, turning away from Chica's bodyless head he'd been working on. "The fuck are you on about?"

Fritz huffed, putting his drink on the counter. "Come on, Jeremy. He's an Alpha with no mate, in his what? Late forties? No kids…I think. And you haven't presented yet…Kinda think he's biding his time."

"And I think you're a fucking moron. Afton's a rich asshole, he's not interested in me. I think in six years I'd have caught on."

Fritz gave him a look, sighing. Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned away, trying to go back to work. He tried not to let it show, but his lack of status stung. He was 23 now. The doctors said he might never actually present. Something about hormones and brain tissue and nerve endings. He tried not to care; nothing anyone could do about it anyway. But it did hurt that he couldn't even claim to be a Beta.

"Anyway, have you met the new guy? The night guard?"

The blond snarled as he threw his wrench down, cracking the counter. "I don't give a fuck about us hiring some new asshole, I'm doing my goddamn job Fritz!"

The chubby redhead immediately flinched. "S-sorry! Okay, I'll leave you alone, I just….sorry."

The door slammed shut behind him. He rolled his eyes again and went back to trying to find why Chica's left eye wasn't moving. Like he honestly cared about a new night guard. They went through them all the time; working third shift sucked. Fritz had stayed only because he was too chicken to quit. Jeremy had wanted the job back but instead was put on fulltime for fixing up the animatronics.

He finally got the circuits working when the door opened again. He sighed, glaring at the door but paused. The man was wearing a purple uniform, but Jeremy didn't recognize him. He raised an eyebrow when the brown haired man smiled at him.

"Sorry to bug you. I was just looking around to get a feel for the place before tonight…uh, Fitzgerald right?"

"Yeah that's me. Jeremy. I assume you're the new guy Fritz mentioned." Jeremy shrugged. "Just do me a favor and don't wander around and fuck up my area. Afton and I are the only ones that know the robots so there's no reason for you to mess with my tools."

He glanced at the head on the counter before grinning. "No problem. I'm Mike, uh, Scott said I should meet you if only so you don't, uh, surprise me later…"

"They don't want me going off on you and scaring you away." Jeremy said.

He caught Mike sniffing the air. He tried not to grit his teeth. "I highly doubt you could scare me off."

He glared harder. "Remember that when I'm throwing my wrench into your face."

Mike paused, looking confused. Likely by Jeremy having no smell. And then his blue eyes caught the scars on his forehead. His eyes widened slightly, and he looked away sheepishly. He felt his eye twitch. Sighing he went to putting the now working eye back into the socket when he realized Mike had gotten close to watch him work.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"You're really good with your hands…" Mike paused, face going pink. "I mean, you're r-really talented. With this."

Jeremy made a noise in the back of his throat. "That's cuz I took about thirty grand worth of schooling. I was in college when I turned thirteen, only cuz my dad was sick of me taking apart the toaster. Or mom's hair dryer. I just liked seeing how things worked on the inside, and soon I was an Engineer."

"Doesn't this seem a little…underqualified?" Mike asked hesitantly. "I mean, you have a degree. Why not work at…at Disney or something?"

"That was the plan. Save up some money to move, get somewhere big that I'd be comfortable…." Jeremy chuckled humorlessly. "And then as you can see, I had an…accident. Fucked up my life. But things could get worse."

The guard didn't say anything else about it, and Jeremy was thankful. Instead he watched as he put the rest of the pieces together until Chica's head was perfect again. He even watched Jeremy put the head back on the body. It was weird, having someone oversee his work, but Mike kept a good distance to not get in his way so he didn't mind.

"I have a few hours before my shift starts…when do you get off? We could grab something to eat." Mike suddenly offered.

Jeremy paused. "Sure, why not…lemme let Afton know. He usually tries to get me somewhere after work so he knows I'm not starving myself."

"Afton…? Oh, you mean our boss?" Mike hesitated. "Uh, no offense, I'm not trying to get in the middle of anything…"

"It's not like it was a concrete plan, honestly Afton just springs this shit on me. I'll go let him know real quick that Chica's ready to be back on stage." The blond explained.

He left the room before the guard could add anything. He wasn't sure what Mike was getting at honestly. It wasn't a big deal to go out for dinner…Jeremy let himself into William's office without knocking, not surprised to find Scott sitting across the desk.

"Chica's all fixed up. The new guy and I are getting something to eat so I'm leaving."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You and Mike are? Finally got yourself an Alpha~?"

"I didn't know that's what he was, but whatever. He offered and I'm not turning down free food since it means I don't have to put up with Afton for a little while longer…" Jeremy smirked.

"Ya wound me, Newbie." William cooed at him, grinning.

"Just don't scare him away, we really need Mike right now." Scott added.

Jeremy shrugged. "If he can't put up with me then he won't be much use against a late night robbery. See you assholes tomorrow."

Mike turned out to be pretty easy going. He was funny, and he was a good listener. Something Jeremy wasn't expecting out of an Alpha. He was pretty interested in hearing about Jeremy's life too. He dutifully paid for dinner, but they stayed awhile longer for dessert. During that time, Jeremy explained the accident with Mangle, his living situation and why he and the other two Fazbear employees were so close.

"Wow, so…you never presented? I'm sorry, that's gotta be rough. Everyone just…assumes once you hit 18." Mike mumbled softly, blue eyes soft.

Jeremy shrugged. "My lack of smell usually means people assume I'm a Beta or diseased. And they usually leave me the fuck alone."

To his surprise, the other man laughed at that. "Then they're missing out."

"Oh yeah, definitely missing out on my wonderful personality where I snap on a fucking hair trigger and nearly break my friend's noses…"

"Hey, it adds something special. Keeps you on your toes." Mike winked at him with a grin before going back to his dessert.

Jeremy gave him a look. What was that supposed to mean? Was he kidding? Shaking his head, he went back to his own food as well. Whatever.

"So, tell me…Scott said you're an Alpha?" He asked suddenly.

Mike looked surprised. "Oh yeah, I am. Sorry, you can't smell it right? My bad, uh…Guess I'm just as assuming. But yeah, I've been an Alpha since I turned 15. My mom was so sure I'd be a Beta. It was hard on her honestly, having to deal with the attitude and constant testosterone influx. I mellowed out pretty fast though."

"Both you and Afton seem pretty relaxed really….most Alphas I grew up with were assholes."

"Unfortunately, most of us are. I mean, we don't usually get along anyway…something about scents and instinct that I didn't bother with. But most of us definitely are huge pricks." Mike shrugged.

The blond snorted. He checked his watch and sighed, realizing it was getting late. "Fuck, I need to get out of here. I gotta get in early tomorrow to make sure my fixes to Chica stuck."

"Oh, you want a ride home then?" Mike offered as he got up.

"Sure. I don't drive. Not allowed to, since I barely manage as is but put me and my hair trigger behind a metal deathtrap? I'd go on a rampage before Tuesday." He mumbled as he got his things together.

"You seem pretty held together to me." The other man pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. Clearly the man had no idea what he was dealing with then. Jeremy had gotten rather infamous quickly in town due to his outbursts, especially since he dealt with a place that worked with children. He couldn't count how many times Scott or William had to apologize and clean up messes he'd made when he snapped and left an army of angry parents behind him.

But even so, Mike was oddly…accepting. Jeremy couldn't help but eye him suspiciously as he drove him home. "Better not fall asleep on your shift. Fritz does it and Scott always knows."

"Oh don't worry about that. I prepped." Mike chuckled and motioned to a carry-on bag in the backseat of his car. "Bought tons of energy drinks just in case to get used to the new schedule."

"Don't have a heart attack." Jeremy mumbled as he opened it. Mike had definitely bought more than enough for the night.

"I'll be careful…Thanks, though. Nice having a friendly face in a new work area already."

The blond paused, giving him a look. "…sure. Good luck on your first shift."

He left him with a wave, heading into his house. He heard Mike take off as he closed the front door. Sighing, he locked it and paused. He hadn't expected that. He got along with his other coworkers…okay, he guessed. Fritz followed most people around like a puppy, Mark was polite enough to him but kept his distance. He'd never had someone act like Mike before.

"How was your date?" William greeted the next morning.

"Not a date, asshole. Can't two dudes get dinner together without it being a date?" Jeremy grumbled as he eyed Chica. "She working okay?"

The older man nodded as wandered over, writing something down in a log book. "Put her through the motions, nothing out of place. Ya did good with her. And come on, he paid, right? Got ya dessert too? Definitely a date."

"You're a fucking idiot. Maybe you're just a jealous bitch?" He shot back.

"Hey now, I don't throw 'round my Alpha scent markers often but some new guy puttin' the moves on my cute Engineer? He's gotta get in line."

Jeremy glared at him. "Ha ha ha. Look, if Chica's fine then I'm going home."

"Before ya do, mind giving the tablet a look over real quick? Schmidt mentioned havin' some problems with it last night. Not sure if it's the cameras or not." William cut in, suddenly all business.

He nodded. Might as well, since he'd come all the way here. He spent roughly half an hour looking it over. He didn't find anything wrong with it. Mike had left notes that he looked over, frowning to himself. Flickering, odd pixel displacement? Maybe Mike had a bit too many of those drinks. Sighing, Jeremy shook his head and headed for William's office.

"Hey, nothing wrong from what I can tell. You might want to have someone look at the camera feed, and see if it was the cameras acting up or if-"

He suddenly felt lightheaded. A wave of vertigo came over him as he tried to reach out for the doorknob behind him, trying to steady himself as he felt his knees buckle out from under him. He vaguely heard a chair moving before he was caught a bit too roughly.

"You okay?" William demanded, looking him over critically. "You're really pale."

He groaned, wincing as he was put gently into a chair. "Y-yeah, just…not sure what that was. Fuck…"

He rubbed at his eyes, breathing slowly. He felt dizzy. Nauseous. It faded slowly, and Jeremy tried to shake it off. Coming to, he realized William was hovering close, pale eyes narrowed as he waited for some sign of him feeling better.

"I'm fine…"

"Right, that's why ya collapsed." The Alpha snorted at him, leaning against his desk. "Has this happened before?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Not since the first few months…Might call the doctor, see if I should go in or not."

"Call when you get home. Taking your meds?"

"Stop acting like my mother. Of course I am. You really think after all that work I'd skip out on my medication?" Jeremy spat angrily.

William eyed him again before sighing. "Ya know Scotty and I worry, kid. I can't have something happen to ya under my watch."

"…If you aren't careful, I might start thinking Fritz is on to something rather than him being an idiot." He said.

"Oh? And what's Fritz sayin'?" He asked curiously.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "That you're into me and biding your time to see what I'll be before you make a move. Or something. I usually tune the guy out when he starts talking."

He wasn't surprised when William started laughing. He did raise an eyebrow though, seeing him shake his head. "Oh Newbie…wow. I thought I made myself pretty obvious."

"…obvious?"

"Didn't wanna get too touchy with ya, since I know ya aren't the biggest fan of physical affection. But the only thing I haven't done is ask ya out…I thought maybe you never sayin' anything was your way of rejecting me." The man explained, grinning.

"…Wait, what?" Jeremy gaped at him.

William shook his head, smile fading. "You seriously had no idea? Fuckin' Christ, kid…I've been sendin' ya signs for almost five years. I thought maybe ya just weren't interested or were waitin' to see what you presented as. If I knew ya were fuckin' oblivious…"

The blond stared at him, shocked. William wanted to date him? And he'd just never noticed? Then again, it explained a lot. The man was constantly looking after him, helping when Jeremy would accept it, but he thought that was all from him feeling guilty over the bite.

"But you're…I'm…" He tried, feeling like the remaining sections of his brain were overheating.

"I'm an Alpha. I get…over protective. And maybe a bit nosey." William shrugged. "Whatever ya ended up being didn't matter to me. You're a smart kid, for the most part, ya can handle yourself and ya like your independence. Everythin' about you, I liked in a partner."

Jeremy shifted, hoping that his face wasn't turning pink. "Well, fuck…"

"I'm not tellin' you this to put any pressure on ya. I honestly thought ya already knew. But there's an age gap here, and with the way Schmidt has been trailin' after ya…" William went on gently.

Mike too? He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fucking great…Maybe I lost too many braincells…"

"Want me to bring you home?" The Alpha suddenly offered, looking him over. "Ya look like your about to pass out."

The idea of getting into a car with the man wasn't appealing. But nothing had change, he realized slowly. William had liked him for a long time and Jeremy just hadn't been smart enough to understand the signs. So he nodded tiredly and just sighed as he took the offered hand to get to his feet.

"If ya need anything, call me or Scott, alright?" William said as they pulled up to Jeremy's home. "And call up your doctor."

"I will, geez…" Jeremy got out, rolling his eyes. He was about to slam the door shut when he hesitated. "Uh, thanks. For the ride."

William grinned and winked. He then drove off, leaving Jeremy on his own. The blond sighed, going inside. What had that been though? He usually had moments like that when he first got out of the hospital. But it'd been a long time since then…years even. Shaking his head, he began calling around like he'd promised before curling up in bed.

Xxxxx

He woke up warm. Confused, he checked himself but it wasn't a fever. He wasn't dizzy again either. Shaking his head, he decided to get to work. Maybe he'd leave early, but for now he felt fine. He saw Mike as he walked in, the guard on lunch, and the closed office door meant William was in. He began heading for the office, the older man was likely worrying over nothing.

"Afton?" He called as he entered.

William glanced up. "What're ya doin' in, Newbie? Should've stayed ho…"

He trailed off. Jeremy frowned at him. "You okay, old man?"

The Alpha sniffed the air, brow furrowed. "Is that…you?"

Jeremy opened his mouth to argue when he paused and began sniffing himself. There was a faint smell that was growing stronger. It was…powerful. Spicy and vaguely like metal. It made him feel relaxed and the warmth inside of him was spreading. He jumped when William was suddenly standing there, looming over him, and then pressed his nose into Jeremy's neck.

The blond jerked at the touch, wanting to tell his boss to back the fuck up. But the smell was coming from him, and he couldn't help but lean into him, eyes half lidded. His hands grabbed William's arms, clinging to him as the man's nose hit something in Jeremy's neck that made him whine. His knees were trembling.

"Fuck…" William mumbled into his skin. "Ya smell so good, kid. A fuckin' Omega…"

"I-I am?" Jeremy tried, panting as he unconsciously offered more of his neck. "T-then I'm…?"

The Alpha licked his scent glands, making the other man hiss. "Goin' into heat. And fuck, I can't help myself."

He pressed forward. Jeremy yelped as he was shoved back on to the man's desk, hands scrambling to grab the other's shirt as his legs were forced apart around William's hips. Instinctively, he began rutting up against the Alpha, a haze overtaking his brain. The warmth inside of him was too much now, causing his stomach to cramp up, and something kept whispering that he needed someone to do _something_ and stop it.

Long fingers went through his hair and pulled his head back. Jeremy didn't fight against it, gasping when William lightly bit his jugular and then his scent glands. His free hand began ripping at the buttons on Jeremy's shirt, tie thrown across the room, and then the blond felt something odd happening between his legs.

"W-what is that?" He managed, shifting uncomfortably.

"You gettin' nice and wet for me." William teased, undoing the front of Jeremy's pants. "God, I haven't smelt anythin' like this in decades. What are ya doing to me, Newbie?"

He let out an embarrassing loud noise when the older man reached into his boxers and slid a finger around his entrance, spreading the slick around. He tried to fight against the haze then; this was going too far. He was finally presenting, as a fucking _Omega_ of all things, and experiencing his first heat. He knew heats were easier if an Alpha sated them, but this was too soon, too quick.

"W-wait, I…" He panted out, moaning when the other's fingers breached him. "P-please, Afton."

That's not what he meant to say. Shit. It didn't help that the Alpha's scent was becoming even more intense, wafting over him. He hated how pleasant the smell was. It made him want to curl against William and never let go. The heat was spreading further and it was suddenly hard to think of why he'd resist having a strong, unmated Alpha fuck dents into his desk.

"You're so tight…shit, kid, how am I even supposed to fit into ya?"

He pulled his fingers out, silver eyes eyeing the slick on them. Jeremy felt his face getting hot. That was from him? And then William licked it off and he felt his heart racing in his chest at the act. A jolt went down his spine and straight to his cock, making him tremble under the older man.

"Ya taste good too." William said, smirking as he grinded himself against the blond's ass. "Wanna taste?"

What? Jeremy looked confused before the black haired man leaned forward and kissed him. He groaned into his mouth, a hand going into William's messy hair. He tasted something oddly sweet on his tongue, shuddering and oddly aroused at the idea that it was _him_. He yelped when he felt something hard and hot pressing insistently against his ass. Despite the layers of clothes still on, he could feel the heat from the other's crotch.

"Afton, Scott mentioned coming to talk to-"

Jeremy froze, seeing the door opening and Mike walking in. The brown haired man stumbled slightly, eyes wide as the smell hit him all at once. It was impossible to miss the way his blue eyes darkened, pupils blown wide as he sniffed the air. Above him, William tensed and sneered at him, baring his teeth.

"Busy." William hissed at him.

"Is that…? Jeremy's an Omega?" Mike came closer despite the dark glare he was receiving. "He, he smells so good…Can I?"

"Back off, Schmidt, he's occupied. Don't make me beat ya head in." Their boss warned and pressed harder into Jeremy.

Mike chewed on his lip, thinking. He crept closer again, not deterred by the warning growl William gave. "I won't…get in your way. I just…"

He went around the desk, propped up near Jeremy's head. Jeremy groaned, suddenly hit by two different smells. While William was spicy and metallic, Mike smelled of heat and chocolate. The guard was breathing hard as he nuzzled against Jeremy's neck, taking deep breaths of the Omega's scent. Between the two conflicting smells, the blond felt dizzy.

"He smells so good…" Mike mumbled as he kissed his neck, making Jeremy whine.

He hissed when William began yanking his pants down around his ankles. He felt both Alpha's shudder as his own smell filled up the office. Jeremy whimpered and shifted, the cramping in his stomach getting worse as he tried to keep rutting against his boss's hip. He didn't know why he was so desperate but he needed something or else his brain felt like it would shut down.

"P-please, do…something!" He demanded, nails digging into the surface of the desk.

"So demandin' for an Omega~ How about ya start pulling your own weight?" William teased and suddenly Jeremy was flipped on to his stomach with a cry. "Mikey's bein' so patient with ya. Help him out, hm?"

Mike perked up above him, hands undoing his pants. Jeremy jumped when he all but shoved his cock into his face, hands suddenly in his hair. The blond whined, wanting to be disgusted but instead he found himself leaning forward and willingly running his tongue along the hot flesh. He heard Mike gasp, his fingers digging into his scalp and shoving him closer, and Jeremy found it filling his mouth.

"S-sorry, I'm…I can't hold back." Mike gasped out as he jerked his hips.

Jeremy glared at him as it slid down his throat. Even in the middle of a heat, Alpha's were assholes it seemed. He huffed and tried to begin sucking on it. Mike wasn't too big, average and just slightly thicker than his own dick, but the angle made his neck and jaw ache from overuse.

"Fuck, Jeremy…!"

"Keep him occupied, Mikey." William said as he shoved two fingers into the Omega.

Jeremy jerked, yelping around the cock in his mouth. It didn't hurt, but the feeling was unexpected. The slick inside of him eased the intrusion though and he moaned as William began stretching him, in turn causing Mike to hiss through his teeth and rolling his hips. He began fucking his mouth and Jeremy would've felt indignant but for some reason he was turned on by being used.

"He looks good suckin' dick." William cooed into Jeremy's ear as a third and fourth finger began stretching him. "Almost like he was made for it."

Mike moaned in response. "He's really good at it."

Jeremy wanted to argue. But he was distracted by William pulling his fingers out, hearing him licking them clean again, and then pulling his own pants down. Above him, Mike froze. He heard his intake of breath and the blond pulled away to look behind him.

"Geez, Afton!" Mike gaped at him. "You're huge!"

William raised an eyebrow, but was obviously smug. "Not sure if I'm gonna fit. Would rather not hurt him."

Jeremy couldn't help but stare. The older man was indeed huge and he suddenly felt a bit nervous yet desperate. His Alpha was going to fill him up and knot him and breed him and-No. Jeremy tried to shake his head. He didn't want that. He _didn't_ but part of him did. He gave a whimper and shifted until he felt his boss's cock rubbing against him.

The older man gently hushed him as he spread Jeremy's legs further, cock pressing against his entrance. The blond panted, hating how badly he wanted it. He tried to rut back, the head slowly entering his hole. It was different than the fingers, wider and completely filling him up. And as William began pushing forward, the Omega hissed and felt like his knees were going to give out.

"T-too much…!" He sobbed, trying to pull away from him. "S'too big, I can't!"

"Oh no ya don't."

William grabbed his hips and pulled him back, shoving himself deeper. Jeremy let out a strangled cry, eyes wide as he felt the dick entering too deeply into his body. And it kept going, always more being forced into him, and he sobbed both in pleasure and agony. The black haired man cooed and nuzzled his neck, whispering encouraging things into his ear that he couldn't even try to pay attention to. On his other side, Mike began pressing soft kisses against his shoulder.

"Almost there, Jeremy, you're so close." Mike said, hand between his own legs. "You're doing so well for us."

"Just think of how pretty he'll be pumped full of cum." William added, grinning savagely.

"I can't, please, I can't…" He sobbed out against them.

"Shhh, almost all in, Newbie. Almost there."

Finally the Alpha bottomed out and Jeremy was convinced if he looked down at his stomach, he'd see the other's cock bulging out. He could feel William's knot pressing against the ring of muscle of his entrance. It hurt unlike anything he'd ever felt, even having his brain bitten into, and yet his own erection never died. He was still a panting, whimpering mess that welcomed the pain because part of him whispered that he needed his Alpha's cock to knot him. He shuddered.

"Good boy. Ya did so well, takin' it all. You're perfect." William whispered, lapping at his scent glands. Despite himself, Jeremy felt his body relaxing at the reassurance. "I'm gonna start movin' now, okay? Just deep breaths, you'll adjust."

"Wouldn't mind giving that a go…" Mike said softly, mostly to himself as he kept stroking his own dick.

"I'll fuck ya anytime ya want, Mikey boy." William taunted, smirking.

"S-shut up and move!" Jeremy snarled at them both.

As William pulled out, the blond groaned and gripped the desk to keep himself from behind dragged back with it. It was just as intense. He felt Mike stroking his hair, whispering that he was going to like it soon, he just needed to stick it out a little longer. He wanted to smack him away but was too focused on breathing.

When William shoved back in, Jeremy saw white. He whimpered, shaking as the movement was repeated. He let out a soft keen, embarrassed but unable to keep it inside. With each thrust the desk beneath them creaked and groaned, and the pain began fading away into a pleasurable pressure. The blond couldn't talk, couldn't move, he could only cling to the desk and be fucked open and listen to William's grunts and feel the bruises forming from the fingers on his hips.

"G-god, I can't…" Mike mumbled and grabbed Jeremy's hair again, forcing his cock down the Omega's throat. "J-Jeremy!"

Jeremy could only moan and begin sucking. The haze from earlier was taking completely over, focusing everything now on the two Alphas'. Mike's scent was sending him into a state of bliss, the only consistent thing going through his mind was pleasing his two Alpha's and mating with them and claiming them as his. Even when Mike's erratic thrusting choked him, he didn't react, just kept sucking and letting him fuck his throat.

"Shit, ain't gonna last long. He's too fuckin' tight." William hissed and then bit the blond's neck.

With a shout, Jeremy came. It made his body shake and vision fade; it was the most intense he'd ever orgasmed in his entire life. He heard William cursing behind him, but then was forcibly aware that Mike's grip on his hair was tightening. The guard cried out and then Jeremy's mouth was filled with salty, thick cum. The Omega was forced to swallow it all as Mike kept thrusting, a swelling happening at the base of the brunet's cock.

"Don't ya knot his mouth, Schmidt, I wanna hear him." William growled at him.

"S-shit, sorry!" Mike quickly pulled out and ended up spraying the blond's face with cum.

Jeremy winced, knowing he'd feel degraded once he was able. But for now he just moaned and panted as he felt William's movements quicken in desperation. The swelling was there, causing each thrust to pull on his entrance in an odd way. And then William shoved all the way in again with a grunt and his knot swelled painfully as Jeremy's insides were painted in white.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Jeremy sobbed, writhing.

"Didn't know if I'd be able to knot ya…" His boss mumbled into his neck, thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. "Shh, relax, Newbie. It's almost over."

"N-need…need it. Please." The Omega begged, rubbing himself back into the other's cock.

Mike leaned forward at the same moment William did. They both were on either side of his neck as they bit down, sharp teeth piercing his skin. It should've hurt, but instead it caused a pleasure that made Jeremy moan loudly and tighten around William's cock. _Claimed_ his brain whispered and then the reality hit him.

"Is that enough to pull him out of his heat?" Mike asked, thumb rubbing his mark.

"Not likely. He'll need more…but we should try and get him home." William shifted, making Jeremy whine. "Sorry, kid. Shit, where's…?"

He looked around and Jeremy gasped when they were moving. The older man sat down in his chair, pulling the blond back with him into his lap. He writhed again as his cock was forced deeper from the added weight of his own body, making him see stars, but at least the knot wasn't tugging anymore.

"I still can't believe it though…An Omega? Jeremy seems more like an Alpha. He certainly has the temper for it." Mike mused to himself.

Jeremy glared at him. "I'll show you temper once I get this dick out of my ass."

"None of that now." William bit the mark on his neck, making him tense up and shiver. "We'll need to grab ya somethin' to keep ya from getting knocked up too. Pretty sure ya don't want that."

"I'd rather throw myself off a cliff, yes." The blond grumbled.

"Would ya be more comfortable in your own house? Could have Mike bring you home and I'll stop by the store for ya." The older Alpha offered.

Jeremy glared up at him. "I wanna know what the fuck you two were thinking in _marking_ me! Especially you, you can't fucking control yourself?"

"Not around you." William answered cheerfully.

Mike at least looked sheepish. "Sorry…This was the first time I'd ever smelt an Omega in heat."

"Relax, Newbie. We'll keep our hands to ourselves once ya heat wears off and we'll go from there. Okay?" William shifted under him. "Think it's ready. Try to stand up."

Jeremy did so, hissed in pain. His lower back and hips were aching, and the moment he put weight on his legs they buckled. Mike grabbed him before he could fall. But he felt William pulling out at least, ignoring the disgusting torrent of cum oozing from his body as he panted in agony.

"I have some extra clothes, they'll be too big, but that's probably for the best right now." William zipped up his pants and began looking through a nearby drawer. "Mikey, can ya help him get dressed? I gotta tell Scott we're leavin'."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

"W-wait, can't…c-can't we go to your house?" Jeremy asked. He knew it was closer, and the heat and haze was slowly coming back into his brain. Thinking was difficult.

He saw William pause. Actually, he'd never been to the man's house in the years he'd known him. It seemed odd now. Mike looked confused, glancing between the two as he helped Jeremy into some loose sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"We could…" William answered carefully. "Shouldn't be a problem…"

"You got a wife you're hiding him from?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

The older man rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I have a kid waitin' for me at home."

Jeremy froze. "You…have a kid?"

"Four. Only one lives with me though." William shrugged, still thinking. "Ex-wife took the others when she left. He should be fine though…"

"I'm mated to a man that could be my father and he has a _kid_ …" Jeremy whispered in horror.

"I didn't hear ya complainin' when I was fucking you." The black haired man grumbled.

Mike kissed the mark on his neck and he shuddered. "Relax. We'll deal with this once you're…you know."

"Stop doing that or else I'm going to cut your fucking lips off!" Jeremy snarled. "It's not a button you can use to make me quit being a bitch."

"Nah, that's impossible cuz ya always a bitch." William said as he easily picked Jeremy up. The blond yelped in shock. "Come on, before the next heat starts. We can't be bringin' ya through a crowded pizzeria with you smellin' like that again."

Jeremy huffed, collapsing into his arms moodily. "Assholes. Both of you."

Still, he didn't argue as William carried him out to his car. Jeremy curled up into the seat, fanning himself as he waited for the man to go back inside to let Scott know what was happening. It was getting warm again. And he felt his body getting too sensitive against the materials of his clothes. He looked around to make sure no one saw as he sniffed the shirt and smelled William's scent on them.

"We're losin' ya alright." William said, eyeing him as they drove. The blond barely managed a grunt, vision swimming.

"Wet…" He complained, shifting. His body was producing more slick and he hated how it felt. Especially when it clung to the pants he was wearing. "Aches…"

They came to a house. It was beautiful, showing off how well off William was. His boss carried him inside again, and Jeremy was quick to press his nose against the man's neck, breathing in his smell to ease the growing want inside of himself. He ended up trying to grind himself against William, knowing he'd be ashamed later, but he gave the man credit that he never faltered.

"Schmidt should be here soon. He don't hurry though and I'm goin' to fuck ya into my mattress."

Jeremy sighed as he was laid on a bed, unable to help himself as he began breathing it in. It smelled like his boss, and in the state he was in, it helped clear his head. He nuzzled against a pillow and glanced up, seeing the amused look on the man's face.

"You tell anyone and I'll rip your balls off." He grumbled.

William smirked. "Sure. Can ya handle me leavin' for five minutes?"

He glared at him. Taking that as a yes, he left his room. Jeremy laid there, panting and angry at himself for allowing his body to do this. He was claimed. There was no going back now, he was technically owned by both of them. He reached down and rubbed his stomach. If he got knocked up…He scowled and huffed. He'd never let that happen.

"Hey, you the Omega?"

Jeremy jumped, staring up at the door. It was open a crack, and after a moment, it opened and a head popped in. The kid looked maybe sixteen, big purple eyes and dark black hair. He had glasses on as he eyed Jeremy curiously.

"Dad said to avoid you, cuz if you're in heat I might go into heat and that's a mess…but I wanted to meet you."

"You're…Afton's kid?" Jeremy asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm Alex, and you're Jeremy right? Dad talks about you a lot when he gets home from work…" He sniffed the air. "You need any help?"

The blond shook his head slowly. "M'fine, kid. Sorry about coming here."

Alex shrugged. "It's fine. Dad…claimed you, didn't he? Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

"Alex, I told ya to stay away from him, not chat him up." William cut in, giving the boy a look. "I can't have two Omega's in heat, the house will collapse."

"Your…kid's an Omega too?" Jeremy asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. Presented at nine. Nine, can ya believe that? Anyway, Alex, upstairs."

Alex huffed and left. He smelled of cotton candy and machine grease. Jeremy would've laughed at the combination, but he felt dizzy and too warm and he suddenly smelled that Mike was getting closer. He whined and shifted, more than relieved when suddenly William was in bed with him and Mike was in the room, shedding his clothes.

"Ready to continue?" William whispered in his ear, long fingers wrapping around Jeremy's cock.

The heat and haze was back tenfold. With a soft cry, he nodded, feeling Mike climbing up next to him. The two Alpha's were on him instantly, the rest of the next three days a haze of sex, pain, sweat and soft whispering.

Xxxx


End file.
